Oops
by camelot4eva
Summary: Just when Morgana and Merlin realise that they have to be careful with hiding their relationship from Arthur and Uther. They get found out in one of the most embarrassing ways. Oops. This is A/U. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Just a one shot I thought up. This story is AU.  
**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana turned over in bed and looked at the clock to see it read 1:30am 'where is he?' she thought.

Just as she reached over to turn her lamp on her bedroom door opened and Merlin stepped in, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him.

"What took you so long?" Morgana asked as she sat up, and let the sheet that was covering her nakedness go, pooling around her waist.

"Arthur. He's drunk. We were having a drink downstairs and every time he he downed a drink he insisted that my glass be filled along with his. Knowing that I'm not very good at holding my drink, whenever he wasn't looking, I poured my drink into the nearby plant. Then I had to act more pissed then him. To say he hasn't got an ounce of fat on him, he's fucking heavy."

Morgana smiled. "So are you afterwards when you drop on me."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should be on top tonight then."

Morgana smiled. "Alright then." when she pulled the cover back and got out of bed she heard Merlin groan. "Merlin? What's up?"

"How long have you been in bed wearing nothing waiting for me?"

"About two and a half hours."

"Stupid Arthur. I could have been here sooner."

"You're here now."

"Finally." Merlin replied before stripping and joining Morgana.

* * *

Merlin woke up and looked at the clock. Merlin shook Morgana awake. "Morgana it's five past seven, I ought to get back to the settee bed in Arthur's room and make it look like it's been slept in before he wakes up."

"If Arthur and my dad weren't so over protective of me, we wouldn't have to hide our relationship."

"I know babe."

"But it's stupid. You've been Arthur's best friend for four years, my dad gets on well with you, maybe we should tell them. I mean it's not as if this is a stupid fling or anything. We've been together for almost ten months."

"I know. But if we tell Arthur and Uther that we've been in a relationship for ten months, me being Arthur's best friend and getting on well with Uther will be forgotten. To them I'll be the bloke that's using you just to get my leg over."

Morgana sighed. "Well when do we tell them?"

"When we have our first child. Uther can't kill the father of his grandchild."

Morgana chuckled. Merlin got out of bed and started to get dressed. Once he was dressed, he kissed Morgana and left her room.

* * *

Merlin just sneaked back into Arthur's room and messed up the covers of his make shift bed before lying down on it.

"Oh my 'ead." Arthur mumbled.

"Morning Arthur." Merlin said, quite cheerfully.

"Bastard."

"I am? Why?"

"Why don't you have hangovers?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should know. You drank as much as me last night."

After sitting in bed for another ten minutes Arthur and Merlin got up and left the room. As Arthur made his way to the bathroom, Morgana came out of her room and saw Merlin and Arthur. She smiled at Merlin before looking at Arthur. "Morning Arthur."

"Mm." he mumbled as he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Morgana walked over to Merlin and lowered her voice. "I'll meet you in a couple of hours at your house. We can spend the day together. I'll just tell Arthur and dad that I'm spending the day with Gwen. They not know. She's at work all day. I'll square it with her later." Merlin smiled and kissed Morgana quickly and pulled away from her just in time as Arthur choose that moment to emerge from the bathroom.

"Arthur. I've got to pick my dad up from the airport later on so I'm going to be busy all day. But is it alright if I spend tonight here because it's been seven weeks since my mum and dad have seen each other and I really don't want to be there tonight when they are both expressing just how much they missed each other."

Arthur smiled. "Yeah. Alright then."

"Right. Well I'm gonna get going. See you later."

As Morgana went into the bathroom she heard Merlin shout bye to Uther before shutting the front door.

* * *

Arthur and Uther were sat at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast when Gwen came in, kissed Arthur and sat down next to him.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here? You got a day off?"

"No. I'm at work today. I start in about half hour. I just thought that I'd come and say hello before I go. I haven't seen you for a few days because they are running me around ragged at work."

* * *

Morgana came walking downstairs. She checked herself in the mirror before opening the front door. "See you later." she called out.

"Morgana? Where are you going?" Uther shouted.

"I'm spending the day with Gwen. We're going shopping. See you later." she shut the door behind her and made her way towards Merlin's house with a smile on her face.

* * *

Uther and Arthur looked at Gwen. "I thought you said that you was at work today." Arthur said.

"I am."

"Does Morgana know another Gwen?" Uther asked.

"No. Just me."

Uther and Arthur looked at each other. "She's seeing someone." Arthur said.

"Right. Well I'm off to work." Gwen said standing up.

Arthur stood up and looked at Gwen. "Guinevere, what do you know?"

"I know nothing."

Uther stood up and looked at Gwen along with Arthur. "You know who she's seeing don't you?"

Gwen looked at the watch on her wrist. "Oh look at the time. I'm going to be late for work. See you later." she said as she rushed out of the kitchen.

"Guinevere?" Arthur called after her.

"Bye Arthur." she said before leaving the house.

* * *

Later that day in the evening. Merlin was in the shower after asking Arthur if it was alright to use it.

Morgana knowing this, crept upstairs and into the bathroom, took her clothes off as quietly as she could, lifted the lid up of the dirty washing basket and put her clothes in.

After she got home earlier on she avoided all of the questions that Arthur and Uther fired at her.

She pushed the shower curtain back to see Merlin with his back to her. She stepped in and pulled the curtain back across before standing behind Merlin. She wrapped her arms around him and made him jump.

"Morgana."

"Hi Merlin."

Merlin turned round to face her. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing in here? We have to be careful. Arthur and Uther know that you seeing someone and now they are determined to find out who."

"Relax Merlin. You worry to much." she said as she reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"With good reason." he replied. He spun Morgana around so she was now under the shower.

After kissing for a couple of minutes, they both froze when they heard the bathroom door open. Arms still wrapped around each other they held on to each other tightly as they waited.

"Are you still in the shower Merlin?" they heard Arthur say.

"Er. Yeah. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." he answered, his voiced rather shaky. "What are you doing in here?"

"Pissing myself waiting for you to come out. I can't hold it in anymore."

Merlin looked down at Morgana to see that she was trying her hardest not to laugh. He smiled and quietly told her to shush.

When Arthur finished relieving his self he flushed the toilet.

Morgana standing under the shower at the time, screamed when she felt the water go red hot.

Arthur, surprised, walked over to the shower, pulled the curtain back and was shocked to see Merlin and Morgana there, arms wrapped around each other, covering each others nakedness, looking sideways at Arthur. "Um. Arthur, we can explain."

Before anyone could say anymore the bathroom door opened again and Uther stepped in. "What's all the screaming abou-?" he trailed off when he saw Merlin and Morgana.

Merlin gulped as he saw a look of anger spread across his face. "Merlin. What are you doing in the shower with my daughter?"

"Um. Would you believe it if I told you there is a water shortage and we are doing our bit to help the water company?"

"No I would not." Uther snarled.

"Thought not."

* * *

_That's it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story was supposed to be a one-shot but I added a second chapter as a request from strawberry26.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Uther stood there. "Well Merlin?"

"Dad before we explain ourselves can we at least put some clothes on please?"

Uther blinked and looked as though he had just realised that his daughter was stood there naked. He looked at Arthur. "Arthur. Come on out. We'll be downstairs in the kitchen waiting for you both."

As soon as the bathroom door was shut behind them they stepped away from each other.

"Morgana what are you smiling about? We've just been caught out in one of the most embarrassing ways."

"I know. But what a way for them to find out."

"You think this is funny."

"Yes. Don't you?"

"I would. But didn't you see Uther's and Arthur's face?"

"I saw my dads, but didn't you notice Arthur's face. He didn't look as mad as I thought he would."

Merlin sighed. "Come on. Lets get dry and dressed and head downstairs to talk.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Merlin and Morgana walked into the kitchen and sat at the table next to each other facing Uther and Arthur.

"Do you want to explain what you were doing in the shower with my daughter then Merlin."

"Merlin can't answer that dad because even he didn't know. I overheard him asking Arthur if he could use the shower and I thought I'd give it five minutes before going in to surprise him."

"So you do all the chasing?" Arthur asked.

"No. It's mostly me that does the chasing. Who do you think the flowers are from that she gets twice a week."

"Morgana told us that she buys them for herself."

"Well of course I said that. Why do you two think I never have a boyfriend for longer then a month? Because you two do nothing but interrogate them and scare them. This just proves that it's both of your faults that I can't keep a boyfriend."

"That's ridiculous." Uther snapped.

"It's ridiculous? Then explain to me that whenever I get a boyfriend I introduce him to both of you and within a month, I get dumped. But I started going out with Merlin, don't tell you and ten months later our relationship is still going strong?"

"Ten months?" Arthur asked looking between them both.

"Yes Arthur. Ten months." Merlin confirmed.

"Wait a minute. It's been about nine months since you started stopping over a lot. I mean you've practically moved in."

Merlin smiled. "I know. As soon as you fall asleep I go to Morgana's room and don't return until about half six in the morning. You never find out because once you're asleep Arthur, you're dead to the world."

"But I'm not Merlin. To get from Arthur's room to Morgana's room you have to walk past my room and the floorboards creak. I often wake up hearing them creak when Arthur or Morgana go to the bathroom."

"Or you don't hear them but hear me returning to Arthur's room. I'm alright going to Morgana's room but at half six in the morning, I'm still half asleep. Oh and Arthur." Merlin said looking from Uther to Arthur. "I do get hangovers. The reason I didn't get one yesterday morning was because I didn't drink anything the night before."

"What did you keep doing with your drink then?"

"Watered the plant."

"Ok. Now you both know about me and Merlin. What are you going to do?" Morgana asked.

Before Uther answered, Arthur spoke. "Nothing."

Uther looked at his son. "Nothing."

"Yes father nothing. How many times have you said to me these last few months 'I wonder what's going on with Morgana? She's looks happy.' Do you really want to spoil her happiness by trying to split these two up?"

"You're beginning to sound too much like that girlfriend of yours son."

Arthur chuckled. "Look dad. Seriously now. Be honest. Out of the people that Morgana used to go out with or the people we've seen lusting after her isn't it better that she has settled with someone like Merlin?"

"But-"

"Dad. Be honest."

Uther sighed. "Yes. At least we know what Merlin is like and that he'd never hurt her." Uther turned to Merlin and Morgana who both had smiles on their faces. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because I knew that you would both try and break us up. Do you know that this morning Merlin said that it was best to tell you about our relationship when I give birth to our first child because you can't kill the father of your grandchild."

Uther stood up and looked at Merlin with a thunderous look on his face. "You got my daughter pregnant out of wedlock? I'm gonna kill you."

Morgana stood up. "Hypothetically dad. I'm not pregnant but how you would of reacted to finding out about our relationship, we said that we should tell you when I had our first baby because you can't kill the father of your grandchild." Morgana explained quickly.

"Oh. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes. And even if I was, you can't do anything to Merlin because it takes two."

Uther relaxed a little. "Then I guess I'm happy for you both. I'm glad you've found someone to make you happy. Even if it is Merlin."

Morgana walked around the table and hugged Uther. "Thank you dad." Morgana pulled away. "Can me and Merlin leave now?"

"Yeah. And um, sorry. For over-reacting." Merlin smiled as he stood up. "It's alright Arthur."

Arthur looked at Uther who frowned at his son. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Haven't you got something to say?"

Uther sighed. "I'm sorry too."

Merlin and Morgana smiled at Uther before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

When they entered Morgana's bedroom, Morgana shut the door behind her and joined Merlin on her bed. "You know? What my dad said made me think."

"About what?"

"Why don't we get married? We've known each other for years and we've been together for ten months. I'd like to go from Merlin's girlfriend to Merlin's wife. What do you say?"

"I say we're going shopping tomorrow for an engagement ring." Morgana squealed as she threw her arms around Merlin, she kissed him on the cheek before pulling away. "How about we forget the engagement ring and get a wedding ring."

Merlin frowned. "Why?"

"Because I want to be your wife as soon as possible."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because I'm a week late."

* * *

_And that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This is the last chapter. There wasn't going to be another one but xGeminigirlx asked for another so here it is.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Merlin looked shocked for a few seconds before glancing down at her stomach. "Are you?"

"I don't know until I take the test Merlin."

"But some women do start late though. Right?"

"Yes but the furthest I've been late is three days."

Merlin nodded. "Ok. We need to get married as soon as possible. That way if you are pregnant then we could get away with passing it off as a honeymoon baby."

Morgana nodded. "Well Gwen finishes work in a couple of hours. I'll text her and ask her to come round so I can explain everything. She'll help us. It's thanks to her our relationship was kept a secret for so long."

* * *

The next day, Gwen called round with two pregnancy tests in her handbag. She went round last night and Merlin and Morgana explained everything. That morning she went straight to the chemist to get the tests.

Sitting on the settee with Arthur which was facing the window, Morgana saw Gwen walk down the path. When she stood up, Arthur stood up with her. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To answer the door. Guinevere's here."

"I know that. That's why I stood up to answer the door. She's my friend."

"She's my girlfriend." Arthur argued back.

"Only because I introduced you. Besides, she's here to see me."

Leaving Arthur stood there, she left the room to answer the door. Uther chuckled which caused Arthur to look at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You two. You're supposed to be out of that bickering phase now that your older."

"Shh." Arthur said. He turned the television down and quietly opened the door that Morgana shut behind her. Uther stood up and stood near the door with Arthur.

Morgana opened the door. "Gwen. Come in."

Gwen walked in and Morgana shut the door behind her. "I've got them. I'm so nervous." Gwen said.

Morgana laughed. "Come let's get to the bathroom."

When Uther and Arthur heard Morgana and Gwen run upstairs they stepped out into the hallway and looked at each other. "What's going on?" Uther asked.

"Lets go and find out." Before either of them started to walk upstairs, there was a knock on the door.

Arthur answered it to find Merlin stood there. "Merlin come on in." Merlin walked in and shut the door behind him. "What's going on?"

Arthur and Uther glanced at each other before Arthur spoke up. "Who are you here to see Merlin? Me or Morgana?"

"Morgana. I've got something to ask her."

"What is it?" Uther asked.

Merlin looked at Uther. "You're her dad aren't you?"

Uther laughed. "You're quick aren't you?"

"What? No I've just realised. I've got something to ask you."

"I thought you said you have something to ask Morgana."

"I have but I want to ask you first."

Uther nodded, knowing what question was coming next. "Ask away."

"I'd like your permission to marry Morgana. After we left the kitchen last night we was talking about it and it's what we both want."

"Well you're practically family anyway. You have my blessing. Now lets get upstairs to spy on Morgana and Gwen. They're up to something."

Merlin knowing what it was had to think of something. "Um. Maybe you should just leave them to it. They are probably just talking about girl stuff."

"In the bathroom?" Uther said.

Arthur looked closely at Merlin. "He's knows something."

"How do you know that."

"Trust me dad. I know."

Uther nodded and walked upstairs. Arthur followed dragging Merlin up with them.

* * *

Morgana took one test which showed the positive sign. Gwen said to be on the safe side she's best to take the second test because you can't always trust the first test.

The first test was in the sink whilst the second one was in Morgana's hand. "Why did you say you were nervous Gwen? It's not you whose pregnant."

"I know. Being pregnant out of wedlock isn't as serious as it used to be. But Uther's your father."

Uther opened the bathroom door with Merlin and Arthur stood behind looking over his shoulder.

Uther's and Arthur's eyes widened at the sight before them. Morgana stood facing Uther with the pregnancy test in her hand that had just beeped to let her know the result and Gwen stood to the side with her hands together, fingers interlocked and biting a thumb nail nervously.

Gwen looked down at the test in Morgana's hand and saw that it read positive. She looked at Morgana who was looking a bit nervous at Uther. Taking a deep breath, Gwen looked at Arthur. "Please tell me you aren't mad Arthur. I know I should have done the tests with you but I was scared of what you would say."

Arthur pushed past Uther and walked into the bathroom up to Gwen. "You're pregnant?"

"The tests say so." Arthur hugged Gwen. "How could I be mad? You're carrying my child."

Uther clapped Arthur on the back. "Congratulations son."

Seeing Uther congratulating Arthur for thinking he's got his girlfriend pregnant, but threatening to kill Merlin yesterday, blew up.

"Congratulations? Congratulations?" she yelled. "How can you congratulate him for getting his girlfriend pregnant but threaten to kill Merlin when you thought it was me that was pregnant."

"That's different."

"How?"

"You're my daughter."

"And Gwen is someone's daughter. And when her father finds out that her daughter is pregnant out of wedlock he will be just as pissed you was when you thought it was me that was pregnant."

Morgana knew that Gwen's father wouldn't mind if his grandchild was born out of wedlock or not. Just as long as he had grandchildren. But Uther didn't know that.

"He'll get over it." Uther said.

"He doesn't have to get over anything. You do. I'm the one that's pregnant. Not Gwen."

"You are? You said yesterday that you weren't."

"I wasn't sure then. And if this baby is born out of wedlock then so be it dad. You've got to stop living in the past. Me and Merlin are going to get married as soon as possible."

"I know. He asked for my permission downstairs."

"And?"

"I gave him my blessing." Uther walked forward and hugged Morgana. "I'm sorry. And congratulations. To the both of you. And if you want to get married as soon as possible then leave it to me." Uther let go of Morgana, walked up to Merlin and shook his head. "Congratulations. And good luck Merlin. Because if this baby is anything like their mother then you are going to need it."

"Hey!" Morgana exclaimed.

Arthur looked at Gwen. "So you're not pregnant then?"

"No Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "Oh thank god."

"Oh thanks Arthur."

"No. I don't mean it like that Guinevere. In a way I am happy and relieved because we've only been together for four months. Merlin and Morgana are different. They've been going for nearly a year."

Gwen smiled. "You're right. You're forgiven."

Merlin walked up to Morgana, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her on the forehead.

Uther cleared his throat. "Lets all get out of this bathroom and go out somewhere to celebrate. My treat."

* * *

Uther sat in the drivers seat pipping his horn at the house. "What's keeping those two?"

"Just give them a minute dad." Arthur said who was sitting in the back with Gwen holding her hand.

* * *

"Morgana before we go. I've got something for you."

"What's that?"

Merlin got down on one knee and opened up the box that contained an engagement ring. "Morgana. Will you marry me?"

Morgana held her left hand out and smiled. "Yes Merlin."

Merlin slid the ring on her finger, stood up and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

Morgana pulled back. "No Merlin. Thank you."

* * *

_I know I said (wrote) this at the end of the last chapter, but. That's it._

_The end._

_I hope you've enjoyed it._

_Review? x  
_


End file.
